El Diario de Hinata
by AceHikenNo
Summary: La historia tiene como protagonista a la joven Hinata Hyuga la cual a sufrido mucho. Debido a todas las cosas que le ocurrieron a perdido su sonrisa, una dia planeaba quitarse la vida pero ve algo que le borra esa idea...
1. Chapter 1

Notas del Autor:

Los personajes de este fanfic son creacion de Makashi Kishimoto del Anime y Manga Naruto, simplemente los e adaptado a una historia creada por mi

Aclaraciones en cuanto al dialogo:

**Texto en negro - Conversaciones**

"Opiones y comentarios de la joven Hyuga" -

Lo demas una brebe narracion del resumen de su dia... o de lo se coloque en el capitulo

Capitulo 1: 10 de octubre, el día más importante de mi vida

Es increíble las vueltas que da la vida… un día puedes estar feliz y sano. Al siguiente estar tumbado en un ataúd esperado que los gusanos hagan su trabajo, o que tu cuerpo arda en llamas y que tus familiares o amigos vean que hagan con los restos

Comencé a escribir este Diario el 10 de octubre a las 9 pm.

Se supone que un Diario es algo privado, pero uno nunca sabe las sorpresas que da la vida "Y de eso soy testigo" por eso, voy a escribir en primera persona. Narrando los hechos más importantes de mi vida.

Si estás leyendo esto tal vez te preguntes Quien soy; o porque dije una frase tan melancólica;

Bueno comenzare con mi nombre y un detalle importante en mi vida para que entiendan la decisión que estuve a punto de tomar:

Hola soy Hinata Hyuga tengo 16 años casi 17, soy una joven que desde niña perdió la alegría por la vida, "tal vez se pregunten porque"… muy sencillo. Mi madre murió cuando tenía 8 años

Se lo que piensan: la quería y me afecto; "pues así fue, pero no es por eso";  
que era una malcriada y ahora que no está me di cuenta que nunca la aprecie; "Error, casi todos los días siempre le decía *te quiero*";  
Que era mi única familia y quede sola; "No pero se acerca; tengo un padre, hermanita y Primo; pero ellos me tratan como a un puesto más en la mesa"; Y entonces ¿?

La razón es esta, ella murió por mi culpa. "Como paso, se los contare"

Solo espero que no me odien… Al menos no demasiado. "Y aun si lo hacen… ya estoy acostumbrada"

Un día que fuimos al parque de diversiones; "la primera y única vez que fui a un lugar así"; yo quede maravillada por todos los juegos, comidas chatarras y atracciones. Por lo que quería permanecer el mayor tiempo posible en ese lugar; "me culparían por eso… era una niña jugando felizmente… inocente de lo cruel y sucio de este mundo"

Al caer la noche debíamos retíranos, pero mi madre al complacerme nos quedamos hasta que el parque cerro con el ultimo autobús que nos dejaría cerca de casa, luego al caminar por las calles oscuras de Konoha mi madre estaba algo tensa; "ella sabía que recientemente ha habido reportes de violación y muertes, pero yo no... miserable ignorancia"; de un momento a otro comenzaron a seguirnos desde lejos pero ella se dio cuenta y se asusto; *por favor quédate quieta, no salgas y no mires* me dijo y luego me lanzo escondida atrás de un bote de basura en un callejón.

Continuo caminado, como restándole importancia a mi presencia. Lo que funciono, me ignoraron y la atacaron; "pero la curiosidad de un niño es grande, y en muchos casos, como el mío, fue fatal"; vi la ropa de ella desgarrada, no parecía oponer mucha resistencia y por estúpida no entendí sus intenciones; "quería sacrificar su cuerpo para que a mí no me pasara nada"; antes de que fuera violada salí de mi escondite, gritando, pidiendo ayuda y empujando a algunos de los asesinos; mi presencia les molesto sacaron cuchillos y una pistola;

"Sentí que mi muerte estaba segura pero no fue así"; rápidamente mi madre se lanzo a defenderme golpeando a sus atacantes pero aquel que portaba un arma era rápido, utilizo a sus compañeros de escudo y me apunto;  
Cerré los ojos esperando el fin de mi vida pero este nunca llego... Al abriros vi a mi madre agachada frente a mi... lentamente comenzó a caer y la sujete; "los niños si bien son inocentes no son estúpidos... sabía bien lo que es capaz un arma... estaba muriendo" ella corrió a defenderme y la bala que iba PARA MI la recibió en mi lugar. "Aun recuerdo su rostro…pelo negro y largo…piel blanca y pálida"

El ruido sumado al eco de la noche vacía llamaron la atención y el tuvo que escapar, lograron atrapar a los que mi madre golpeo pero el otro se escapo por unos días.

Yo lloraba, mi madre moría en mis brazos y nada podía hacer; sus últimas palabras no fueron un regaño por habernos retenido en el parque o por no haberla escuchado; "cosa que hubiera preferido";  
En lugar de eso me dijo: *ya calma no llores, todo estará bien, yo siempre voy a estar contigo* me ilusione con la idea; pero ella dejo de moverse con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro; a los pocos minutos la policía, ambulancia y personas llegaron al lugar.

"ese día…10 de octubre… mi madre murió…por mi culpa y en mis brazos" – y como si no fuera poco, mi padre también me culpaba, rara vez era amoroso pero no dudaba a la hora de castigar con crueldad; "les dije que el asesino solo escapo unos días; no porque la policía lo capturo… de hecho nunca supieron su paradero".

Mi padre contrato a un detective especial, luego de que yo le diera su descripción lo encontró.

Durante 3 días lo torturo en nuestra casa, en un sótano escondido… y luego de eso lo mato el mismo.  
"Como lo ce"; yo misma lo vi… por mi curiosidad infantil, además del hecho que esos días necesitaba el consuelo de mi padre, por eso lo seguí hasta el lugar oculto.

Al principio me quede en shock por ver a mi padre, golpear fuertemente un sujeto amarrado en ese extraño sótano que nunca había visto, pero luego reconocí que él fue quien mato a mi madre.

El mismo día de su muerte en la mañana, luego de que mi padre lo torturara se fue, me escondí y no me detecto pero el otro sí. ***Vas a estar ahí todo el día*** me dijo con voz fría, parecía que los golpes de mi padre no le habían afectado mucho, a pesar de ser un gran peleador

Inocentemente me acerque a él y le dije: ***quien eres y porque tu…***"no pude decir más el solo mencionarlo me obligo a llorar"

***Mi nombre es Orochimaru, soy una persona que ah elegido por voluntad propia causar dolor y sufrimiento… porque mate a tu madre… es simple; ella iba a ser otra víctima… primero violada, luego acecinada***; "Ese maldito no tenía un ápice de arrepentimiento en su voz"

Yo no pude ni hablar ni moverme por lo que continuo; ***Que irónica es la vida… comparto mis últimos momento con la hija de la única mujer que se me escapo… sumándole al hecho que seré asesinado por su esposo kukukuku pero que final tan único*** se detuvo para tomar aire un momento y continuo

***Y pensar que esta mañana si logre mi objetivo… creo que debí confórmame con eso kukuku… Minato Namikaze pudo arrestarme o matarme pero fallo…todo por su estúpido hijo…y con su esposa si me pude divertir, luego matarla… para mi diversión deje con vida a ese niño kukuku*** no pude mas y Salí corriendo. "Además de no entender las incoherencias de ese lunático"

Más tarde en la noche mi padre volvió al lugar, con un arma en mano… lo mato. Pero murió con la frente en alto y esa sonrisa sádica… no se arrepentía

Tenía la esperanza de que aun sin mi madre, pudiera aprender a ser feliz… "pero no fue el caso".

El sentimiento de culpa que traía aumento cuando mi padre se volvió más frio, en una ocasión hasta me lo dijo directa y cruelmente; ***eres una niña estúpida y por tu culpa ella murió***

Hanabi mi hermana pequeña se convirtió en la favorita de mi padre, dejándome como un puesto más en la mesa, una persona a la que le daba una buena cantidad de dinero con la condición que nunca le dirija la palabra. Y ella, mi hermanita fue criada con el mensaje subliminal. "eres mejor que tu hermana y no debes tenerle aprecio"

Me sentí mal, triste, sola. Mi primo que vivía con nosotros, pues sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de auto. Mi madre lo trato como a un hijo mas pero al morir, al igual que mi padre también me culpo. El no me llego a decir nada cruel como mi padre…pero igual sentí como me odiaba.

Bien con esto aclarado, espero que entiendan que luego de esos incidentes mi rostro nunca volvió a mostrar una sonrisa sincera

Mostré una falsa, bien fingida que el mundo… "o al menos la mayoría"… se creyó.

Pues mis mejores amigas: Tenten e Ino no se lo creyeron, sabían perfectamente lo que me pasó y aunque me ofrecieron apoyo no fue lo mismo.

"Les dije que estuve a punto de tomar una decisión pues es esta"

Muchas veces pensé en quitarme la vida… Para que vivir si nadie te aprecia; tal vez lastime a mis amigas… pero nada me queda

Pero curiosamente perdía ese deseo por culpa de una persona "o mejor dicho por culpa de su sonrisa" y me tomo un buen tiempo darme cuenta del verdadero motivo por el cual esa sonrisa me alejaba la idea de dejar este mundo.

"Curiosamente también me transmitía una seguridad, usualmente soy una persona tímida, callada y alejada pero siempre que veía esa sonrisa me animaba para hablar, decir una que otra broma... y hasta sentía por unos instantes que yo no estaba sola"

A mis 16 años decidí darle final a mi vida, elegí el que para mí ERA el peor día del año "10 de octubre" durante el receso fui a la parte más solitaria de la secundaria.

Pero ese día el lugar no estaba solo pues vi a uno de mis compañeros, del cual siempre se hablan rumores solo que nunca les preste atención. "Y de haberlo hecho hace mucho de que seguro yo fuera feliz; o al menos podría sonreír sinceramente"

Rubio ojos azules, tres curiosas marcas en forma de bigotes de zorro en sus mejillas; estaba entrenando, golpeaba y pateaba un árbol el cual tenía una cuerda para evitar lastimar las manos, aun así uno debe de usar guantes; pero él no lo hacía y no parecía sufrir dolor alguno.

"Lo raro era su mirada"; siempre tenía una mirada sonriente y despreocupada "Zorruna como le decían algunos" lo que me causaba dos sensaciones: rabia porque CREI que tenía una vida muy feliz. Pero también me transmitía una calma que no lograba explicar, en varias ocasiones que pensé en el suicidio esa sonrisa me quitaba la inspiración

Me quede viéndolo curiosa por su repentino rostro, luego dejo de entrenar y cayó al piso de espaldas, respirando muy agitadamente, pude ver en su cuello un raro collar color esmeralda. Pero luego me fije que también lloraba.

Extrañamente me sentí muy triste por eso… quería hablar con él, pero al acércame por accidente pise una rama, el ruido lo alerto y rápidamente salió corriendo del lugar

Quería saber que le paso, "un rato mas a mi vida no hará diferencia". Cuando volvieron a sonar rumores les pregunte a mis mejores amigas sobre él, me dijeron cosas que me cambiaron por completo:

*Siempre esta solo… tiene una actitud agradable… pero siempre que puede se retira.

*Naruto Uzumaki es un niño que siempre sonríe alegremente pero nadie sabe porque… sus padres fueron acecinados al mismo tiempo y se cree que frente a él. Su padrino no le presta atención por ser un mujeriego*

*Y pensar que hoy es su cumpleaños…que triste estar solo ese día

*Es llamado una vergüenza para la memoria de sus padres, pues su padre fue un gran policía… siempre honesto, amable rápido y fuerte. Minato Namikaze el mejor policía de toda la ciudad y Kushina Uzumaki una de las mejores abogadas. Por lo que él un chico de bajas notas, poco sociable, nada serio y bromista es calificado de Basura

Mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de su padre… según las palabras de Orochimaru el mismo mato a un hombre con ese nombre, peor aún violo, mato a su mujer y frente a su hijo.

"Naruto has sufrido tanto como yo… no… has sufrido más que yo. Pues sus dos padres murieron, seguramente vio a su madre ser violada y acecinada, Para colmo de males fue en su cumpleaños"

"Porque sonríes… más importante… como puedes hacerlo… a diferencia de la mía tu sonrisa es tan real… será que eres feliz ¿?"

A partir de ese día tome la decisión de no quitarme la vida y nunca pensar al respecto del tema. Aun no puedo sonreír pero pronto volveré a hacerlo. También descubrí el porqué la sonrisa de Naruto siempre me calmaba "porque aun sin conocerlo bien, es una persona que comprende mi dolor… y su mirada sonriente me cambio… aunque al principio me negué a aceptarlo"

Sin que lo supiera Naruto se convirtió en mi modelo a seguir y mi amor platónico… si llegaría a ser algo mas con él, aun no lo ce. Solo el tiempo lo dirá

Al salir de clases compre este Diario, pues este día… mi vida cambio para siempre. *10 de octubre* paso de ser el peor al más importante día de mi vida…

Porque es el día en que descubrí que estaba enamorada de Naruto... no ce ni cuándo ni cómo; simplemente paso... "No podía dar la cara ante esa sonrisa con la idea de quitarme la vida... no quería dejar de verlo... e inocentemente quería acercarme a él"

Y eso planeo hacer... no iré directamente a decirle *Te amo*¨porque aparte de ridículo creo que lo asustaría... pero hablare con el... para ser amigos, y con el tiempo espero que algo mas...


	2. Capitulo 2: Destino o coincidencia

Capitulo 2: Destino o coincidencia

Cuando nos ocurre algo que no planeamos ya sea que queríamos o no; usamos las palabras coincidencia o destino… Pero pocos son los que saben que la línea que divide uno del otro es tal delgada que a veces parecen la misma.  
En mi opinión coincidencia es un sinónimo de casualidad algo que ocurre una vez, dos cuando mucho. Pero el destino es algo que nos fue planificado desde antes de nacer… algo con lo que "según mi primo Neji" no podemos luchar y tenemos que aceptarlo

"bueno ya es la segunda vez que escribo y volví a decir otra frase melancólica… pero me divierte, creo que así empezare todos los capítulos de mi Diario"

El día es lunes 13 de octubre y son cerca de las 9: 30 pm

Hace tres días les conté del día en que mi vida cambio y decidí mejorarla… pero una cosa es pensar y otra muy distinta actuar ya que intente acercarme a Naruto pero no podía… "estúpida timidez" el primer día me sentí muy mal con eso el segundo me deprimí.

Pero en la mañana del tercero soñé con mi madre y una frase que siempre decía para darme ánimos cada vez que fracasaba: *El talento no es algo con lo que nace es algo que obtienes a través del esfuerzo y dedicación no te rindas hija mía*

Sé que se refiere a talento pero el mensaje es bueno y sirve para mi caso… me levante con nuevas esperanzas muy temprano, desayune e iba a irme por mi acostumbrado camino cuando pensé con detalle una cosa: *mi camino a la preparatoria consiste en pasar por una zona llena de edificios abandonados, un cementerio y una calle muy transitada que casi siempre tiene una acumulación de autos producto de algún choque*

"pero que deprimente si lo pienso bien"… Bueno si voy a darle un giro a mi vida no me vendría mal una segunda ruta un poco más alegre

Hay una segunda manera de llegar a donde estudio, tengo que pasar por un lindo parque, algunos locales de comida y cruzar una calle un poco transitada pero no tanto como la anterior. Elegí ese nuevo camino; y todo iba bien vi a varios niños jugar alegremente en el parque, parejas comer felices en los puestos de comida… y no pude evitar imaginarme a mi misma con Naruto, yo dándole de comer y el a mi… pensé tanto en esa idea que no me fije que ya estaba cruzando la calle y un conductor apresurado de un camión iba a chocarme... "literalmente vi la muerte y mi vida pasar por mis ojos"

El sonido de la bocina me alerto pero mi cuerpo estaba paralizado del miedo, sentí que iba a morir hasta que poco antes del impacto una mano me jalo hasta la cera y me salvo la vida

***estas bien ¿? **– fue lo que me dijo mi salvador, su voz era suave pero firme al igual que la mano que aun sostenía la mía… "aunque la verdad no me importaba"

***si…yo lo siento…y muchas gracias **– le conteste mire para verlo en el rostro; pero al hacerlo me congele… "A que no adivinan… pues si era Naruto" no podía creer que justo la persona que he buscado acercarme me salvara

Sin mencionar que es la primera vez que me dirige la palabra, y otro detalle, a tan corta distancia pude ver bien que debido al entrenamiento tenía una buena figura, sumándole su cabellera rubia y ojos azules. Un prometedor muchacho que seguramente tendría a más de una interesada… "me pregunto si tendrá novia"  
**  
*Oye debes de tener más cuidado al ir pensando mientras caminas **– me sugirió… "pero luego pensé en algo que me entristeció"… la primera impresión que se llevo de mi es que soy una tonta distraída. Por suerte sin dejar su voz tranquila volvió a hablarme  
**  
*Bueno yo no soy la voz de la moral, a veces soy tan distraído que no ce como llego a donde voy jajajaja **– termino rascándose la nuca en una especie de gesto despreocupado… "y yo aun sin poder hablar" – **así que te comprendo **

Esas palabras me llenaron y por un momento me alegraron mucho… "me comprendes y en más de una forma ya que ambos sufrimos una desgracia parecida… solo que eso no lo sabes"

***Si…yo debo tener…más cuidado… la próxima vez **– sentí que arruinaba mi primer encuentro pero Naruto comenzó a verme de manera intrigante y me pregunto

***Oye no te he visto en algún lado me pareces conocida** – Eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría… pero a fin de cuentas siempre lo ignoraba  
**  
*Estudiamos juntos… somos…compañeros…de salón **

***De verdad, pues formalmente no te conozco…mucho gusto soy Naruto Uzumaki y tu eres ¿?** – me pregunto y algo de valor le respondí

***Mucho gusto…yo me llamo…Hinata Hyuga** – nos quedamos mirando un segundo luego el bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta que aun no había soltado mi mano  
**  
*Lo lamento había olvidado soltarte jajaja** – "bueno eso a mí no me molestaba, pero todo tiene que acabar"

***No importa…no te preocupes**  
**  
*Mejor comenzamos a caminar para no llegar tarde** – de camino hablamos de algunos temas como el hecho que era la primera vez que tome ese camino, mientras que el va muy seguido por allí también conoce otras seis formas de llegar y hoy se decidió ir por aquella.

"Fue una total casualidad… los dos tomamos el mismo camino, por accidente"

Al llegar cada quien fue a un asiento, yo quería quedar cerca de Naruto para seguir hablando pero Ino me arrastro a un lugar al lado del suyo… "por suerte Tenten es un año mayor o también estaría en las mismas"… Luego comenzó un día de clases rutinario para la mayoría

Porque para mí no tanto… desde el 10 de octubre ocasionalmente durante las clases volteaba a ver a Naruto, quien no parecía entender mucho las explicaciones de nuestros profesores. Y el día de hoy no parecía ser la excepción.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo iba a intentar invitarlo a comer, pero salió del salón escuchando música a un lugar desconocido para mí, ni siquiera pude seguirlo porque Ino acompañada de Tenten me llevaron al comedor. Por suerte parecen no haber notado mi cambio o me estarían bombardeando con miles de preguntas

Luego a la segunda hora de clases volvió un poco tarde, recibió una reprimenda del Prof. Y se sentó en el mismo lugar… "apartado de todos"… seguía mirándolo y por un momento en que el casualmente volteo nuestras miradas se encontraron, nos quedamos así unos segundos y repentinamente me sonrió y volvió a prestar atención a la clase.  
A la hora de salida por accidente olvide un cuaderno en mi salón, por lo que me regrese a buscarlo y vi a Naruto en uno de los pasillos  
**  
*Hola Hinata que no habías salido ya ¿?**

*Naruto… yo… olvide algo…en el salón…y voy a buscarlo – le conteste tímidamente pero él se quedo algo confundido... "De nuevo a de pensar que soy torpe"****

*De verdad bueno si quieres te acompaño – afirme con la cabeza y fuimos al salón antes de irme le dije

***Nos vemos… mañana Naruto…tal vez de camino a la preparatoria –** el me sonrió y me dijo  
**  
*Ok… mañana nos veremos, solo espero no quedarme dormido jajaja **– termino rascándose la nuca y cada quien siguió su camino

Al llegar tuve el típico recibimiento frio por parte de mi padre, una especia de saludo por la malcriada de mi hermana y un gesto a manera de saludo de Neji.

Esas cosas si bien ya estoy acostumbrada me afectan… pero no perderé la esperanza, algún día voy a volver a sonreír como antes lo hacía y teniendo un modelo a seguir que siempre le pasa sonriendo será más sencillo

Luego de eso me bañe, fui a cenar para hacer los deberes escolares… y bien antes de dormir anote esto en mi diario. Ya por lo menos pude hablar con el… tal vez nos veamos de camino algunos días, voy como las tortugas "a paso lento pero seguro" pero eso no va a desanimarme.

Ya buscare la forma de acercarnos un poco mas… y creo que tengo una buena idea. Pero escribiré sobre ella cuando la ponga en práctica. Buenas noches

Notas del autor:

*Me tarde por uno que otro problemita jejejeje

*Cap corto e.e pero asi lo tenia... La verdad este fic lo tengo un poco mas adelantado en otro lugar. Si algo algun cambio ser por revisar la ortografia y cosas asi jejeje


	3. Aislamiento

Por lo general cuando algo es diferente del resto a tal punto que no puede estar junto a los demás, porque rompe el equilibrio o estorba se aísla, aparta y coloca en un sitio diferente donde pueda encontrarse un buen uso o simplemente donde no cause ninguna complicación. Pero este concepto se refiere más que todo a los objetos, como a un aparato con defecto de fabricación.

Solo que en este caso, yo me refiero a una persona… que según mi parecer se considera a sí mismo un objeto que no encaja en ningún lugar

"Antes de que lo digan, comenten o piensen"

No soy yo… me refiero a Naruto

Hoy es miércoles 15 de octubre son las 7: 30 pm

"Un poco temprano comparado con las otras veces que escribi en mi diario, pero hoy es diferente, antes tenia ánimos de seguir… hoy siento que todo lo que logre se fue a la basura, la verdad es que estoy tan confundida, siento que di dos pasos hacia adelante y tres para atrás"

Bueno ahora si quiero explicar bien que paso, comenzare con el día anterior… donde creí que mi plan resultaría bien… "pero bueno, dicen que no existe el Plan Perfecto… hasta hay una película con ese nombre"

Martes: Estaba algo ilusionada con el hecho de volver a encontrarme de camino con Naruto, así que me levante, comí y me fui rápido… hasta no me importo los fríos intentos de saludo de parte de mi familia

** Buenos días ** – comente con un intento de sonrisa para alegrar el frio y lúgubre ambiente que habita en el *hogar* Hyuga… "pero una cosa, fue un intento sin éxito… paso a paso, pronto lo lograre"

** Hola Hinata, si parece un buen día ** – respondió mi hermanita… "La cual no me trata con un ápice de respeto"

** Que tenemos para desayunar hoy ** – pregunto secamente mi padre… "que suerte que nuestra cocinera reciba un buen sueldo porque creo que solo eso la mantiene en esta casa"

** Un desayuno ligero y jugo de Naranja, su café está en la mesa Hiashi-sama ** - *sama* Por el amor de Kami (Dios) acaso no es tu tío, te hace daño llamarlo como tal

** Bien terminen de comer para ir a sus escuelas ** – Al menos podría decirse que te preocupas por tu familia… pero solo le preocupa el alto reconocimiento de nuestro apellido

** Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos ** – Salí con la esperanza de ver a Naruto en el camino

Durante el trayecto si fui a paso lento, pero espere casi 10 minutos y nada. Me sentí algo triste pero tenía que aceptar la realidad. Ese día no me lo encontraría… "El dijo que tenía al meno ya ni recuerdo bien, caminos para ir a donde estudiamos… no creo que haya venido por este"

Con eso en mente comencé a caminar hasta que una voz me detuvo

** Oye Hinata espérame ** – voltee para ver y allí estaba… solo que parecía algo agitado

** Naruto… hola buen día ** – Comente sorprendida y alegre… mientras él se tomo unos segundos para retornar aire ya que venía corriendo

** Buen… día… yo… lamento… si esperaste mucho… pero me quede dormido… discúlpame ** – espere a que se recuperara para responderle

** No importa yo entiendo, no espere tanto y eso mismo me dijiste ayer antes de salir ** – comente con una ligera risa, muy cierto ayer me dijo que podía haber la posibilidad de que se quedara dormido… "pero lo decía mas como una advertencia que como un comentario jajá"

** Y bien, creo que deberíamos empezar a caminar **

Marchamos y al igual que ayer hablamos de varias cosas, el me indico por donde se toman las distintas rutas y me ofreció que en la semana viéramos los distintos caminos, según el cada uno tiene cosas distintas y es alegre variar entre ellas… Hasta me ofreció que el viernes tomáramos el que es su favorito y que ese día entendería porque le gusta tanto

Pero al llegar, cada quien a su lugar… Por razones que no entiendo siempre escogía el último puesto de última fila… es decir la esquina más alejada, con respecto a la puerta. También tiene algo bueno, la gran ventana del salón otorga buena vista, pero en su caso en una forma perfecta de distracción. Lo más extraño "al menos para mí" es que nadie utilizaba ese asiento, sin importar lo tarde que llegara Naruto ese era *SU* lugar

Bueno al menos el lugar frente a el también estaba libre, pero no pude ni llegar cuando mi mano fue capturada por mi mejor amiga Ino

** Hinata por aquí ** – sin dejarme responder me sentó en un lugar al lado del suyo

** Hola Ino, como estas ** – hablamos un poco hasta que llego el profesor y al salir de clases tuvimos que ir a comer…

** Ay espero que la ensalada de hoy sea comestible, para al menos decir que como sano jajaja ** – Comento mi excéntrica y rubia amiga

Estábamos en la mesa Ino, Tenten "mis mejores amigas", Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino y yo "Los demás son amigos, me llevo bien con ellos, pero por mi timidez no hablamos mucho"

** La indigestión por comida es algo problemático, es perder tiempo en el baño y sufrir un dolor incomodo ** – Este comentario fue del *vago* de la clase Shikamaru… "Lo extraño aunque se duerme, siempre tiene las mejores notas en todas las materias"… sumado a su típica frase Problemático… "Si tuviera novia de seguro también a ella le diría eso"

** Ojala nunca suframos eso, con lo que me gusta la carne para mi seria una tortura ** – Bueno con la frase imaginaran que el comentario viene de un glotón y en parte lo es, es nuestro amigo Chouji el de los huesos grandes del grupo… "todo el mundo le dice así, porque pobre de aquel que le diga gordo"

** Si comes balanceadamente de acuerdo a la pirámide alimenticia no te pasara nada ** – Eso… bueno podríamos describirlo como una de las frases de sabiduría de Shino… "Al menos fue de comida y no de insectos" - ** Así como los escarabajos que para obtener proteínas comen sus… ** – Todos sabíamos lo que iba a decir por suerte Kiba lo interrumpió

** No termines de decir eso, que estamos comiendo ** – Que suerte, aunque ya perdí el apetito solo con imaginarlo

** A veces creo que ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados y preparados para cuando digas cosas como esa jajajaja ** – Y para terminar con una risa algo extraña la pelirrosa… "aunque más parece Chicle" de mi amiga Sakura

** Que clases tan molestas, jajajaja algo *Problemáticas* no Shikamaru. Ahh (suspira) y lo peor es que con las clases no tengo tiempo para ver a mi novio ** – "allí esta… justo lo que quería escuchar"

** No empieces con eso Ino, ya sabes que está en un instituto militar, mas el hecho que es un pintor casi profesional a su edad, es obvio que no tengas muchas oportunidades de verlo ** – Tenten habla de un chico que conocimos el verano pasado

Blanco, pelo y ojos negros algo afeminado y recurre mucho a los libros o a frases que ha leído en ellos, su nombre creo que es Sai… "Bueno el nombre no me importa si no como puedo aprovechar eso"

** Y te agradecería que no hurtes mis palabras, que problemático seria que alguien más hablara como yo ** – además de problemático seria molesto… escuchar eso a cada segundo

**Ya lo sé Pero aun así, como me gustaría un día libre… Ahh (otro suspiro) pero a duras penas entiendo las clases asistiendo de no hacerlo tendré problemas en los exámenes y si eso pasa mi padre me quita la tarjeta de crédito **

"Un pequeño dato, las cosas más importantes de Ino son su novio y su querida tarjeta de crédito… con la cual se ha comprado suficiente ropa como para abrir un local"

** Bueno… Si es tan urgente para ti… yo podría explicarte… puedes faltar mañana… pero solo por un día… no lo conviertas en habito ** – Bueno e allí mi plan, deshacerme de Ino por un día

** De verdad (con alegría y brillo en los ojos) Hinata eres la mejor, ya mismo le hablare a Sai para ir a salir mañana, mil gracias te debo una ** – Si supieras que la verdad te quiero lejos del salón no dirías eso

Sin mi amiga, podre acercarme a Naruto, aunque Sakura y los demás "excepto tenten" también están en mi clase pero sin Ino podre sentarme donde quiero… Creo que Naruto no se junta con nosotros porque nadie lo invita así que lo intentare mañana

No es por presumir… "cosa que nunca haría, pero en este diario puedo escribir y expresarme libremente" Pero lo que me falta en confianza para hablar y expresarme, lo compenso con mi bondad e inteligencia… "aunque lo primero no radica en el caso"

Luego de la comida y que terminaran las clases, logre ver a Naruto, como siempre solo y con audífonos en los odios… "me pregunto qué música escuchara"

Bueno desvió su dirección un momento, creí que para el baño, pero parece que fue al segundo piso… no ce para que exactamente, para cuando bajo "ya que no tardo mucho, seguro olvido algo arriba o donde sea que se la pase cuando esta solo" nos encontramos en la puerta

** Hola Hinata, aun por aquí jejeje así que ambos olvidamos algo ** – Decía con una sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza

** Yo… bueno… no, es solo… que me quede a copiar unas cosas, para… las tareas que nos asignaron ** – Bueno ya lo dije, pensé rápido… solo espero que mi escusa le pareciera convincente

** Increíble, ya veo porque siempre sacas las mejores notas… eres lista y responsable; a diferencia de la mayoría ** – "como puede hablar de manera tan alegre… y al mismo tiempo eso me sonó indirectamente un insulto para sí mismo"

** Mu…muchas gracias… Naruto ** – Caminamos y hablamos otro rato hasta que llego el punto donde nos separamos

** Recuerda que mañana iremos por otro camino, Pasaremos por la calle de los artistas así que debemos ir temprano **

No entendí a lo que se refería… hasta el día siguiente

Miércoles: Con tranquilidad me levante, no intente hablar con mi familia… ya que mi padre salió temprano, la malcriada de hermana me saca de mis cávales y mi primo no dice nada… parase un monje… de esos que hacen un voto de silencio… solo que el escupe una que otra palabra de vez en cuando "como es que a mi amiga Tenten le gusta alguien así… pues como dicen el amor el ciego"

Me dirigí a la nueva vía según las indicaciones que se me dieron, no tarde mucho en encontrarme con Naruto. Y de camino fue tal y como lo describió, las calles e incuso los locales estaban bellamente pintados, mas adelante los artistas callejeros hacían sus grafitis… si bien es algo mal visto no hay que negar que eran espectaculares, finalmente la razón de tantos amantes al arte… un antiguo museo de arte, el cual en sus días fue famoso e inspiro a muchas personas.

Por lo que se ve aun lo sigue haciendo, a pesar de que ya no estaba en funcionamiento aun estaba en buenas condiciones… "es raro ver a la gente cuidar de un lugar que ya no se utiliza, le deben de tener mucho afecto a ese museo"

Al llegar, ya que Ino estaba en un día con su novio no hubo problemas en quedar en el puesto al lado de Naruto. Hablamos de algunas cosas e inclusive algunas con respecto a nuestra clase de Mate que era la que nos tocaba.

** Me pregunto porque Kakashi-sensei siempre usara ese cubre boca ** – Me dijo entre susurros y risas… "es verdad nadie lo sabe. Al menos no en este salón"

** Quien sabe, tal vez oculte un diente caído, o solo no quiere contagiarse de alguna enfermedad ** – respondí divertida y siguiendo el juego… seguimos haciendo suposiciones de lo que oculta nuestro Sensei pero no habíamos notado un detalle

** Lo que oculto bajo mi cubre boca es problema mío, en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo en eso porque no me responden los problemas del pizarrón Naruto y Hinata ** – Todos nos sorprendimos por eso, nadie además del profesor nos escucho "que buen oído"

Yo respondí correctamente al que me mando, pero Naruto fue otra historia

** En lugar de perder tiempo hablando joven Uzumaki debería prestar más atención a la clase y no distraer a otras personas, entendido ** – la clase entera se burlo y yo me entristecí

Fue mi culpa, yo fui la que inicio la conversación… se sentó y su sonrisa había desaparecido ahora tenía un rostro totalmente serio

** Lo… siento… fue mi culpa ** – dije y volteo a verme

** Mejor no digas nada y presta atención a la clase ** – contesto secamente y sentí a su vez que me golpearon con una increíble fuerza, todo lo que había logrado podría haberlo perdido. Aun así no perdí las esperezas y al salir antes de ser que fuera lo intercepte para comer

** Naruto espera… yo quiero disculparme, oye quieres venir a comer conmigo y unos compañeros del salón ** – le dije esperanzada… pero casi automáticamente me respondió

** no gracias yo prefiero almorzar solo… así puedo tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad… bueno Nos vemos que disfrutes tu comida ** – se fue colocándose los audífonos para no escuchar mas

Con casi nada de ánimos me fui a comer y en la siguiente clase, me senté algo lejos de Naruto "no quería su enojo hacia mi persona aumentara" al salir, quería ir directo a mi casa, Por suerte Tenten fue interceptada por Lee un compañero suyo ambos y mi primo asisten a un Gym (Gimnacio), al parecer hoy tendrian mas actividades y habia que llegar tempraño... el dijo algo como esto

** Hola Hinata, oye Teten Gai-sensei quiere que estemos alli temprano hoy abra actividades extra **

** QUEEE (se quejo) porque, ahora que paso **

** Creo que lucho otro duelo contra su eterno rival y perdio ** - Lo crea o no su rival es nuestro prof de Mate, algo raro pero todo en la vida es posible

** Eso no contesta mi pregunta porque tenemos que ir nosotros **

** Me dijo que aprovecharios que se unira al entrenamiento para hacer brillar con mas intesidad la Flama de Juventud ** - Cada vez que habla de eso, parece como si unas pequeñas llamas se posaran sobre sus ojos

Por suerte no estoy alli o tendria que scuchar esos ridiculos comentarios de la LLama de Juventud por parte de Lee y del Prof de Educacion fisica que es mismo encargado del GYm a donde asisten

** Vamos Tenten, ya hable con Neji y el ya esta en camino ** - Y solo basto eso para que Tenten accediera... Lee creo que es un poco despistado porque no se a dado cuenta, o tal vez si lo haya hecho, porque siempre recurre a Neji para convencerla de que valla a donde el quiere

Al llegar a mi hogar estaba tan confundida como molesta... Por mi culpa ambos fuimos regañados, de seguro lo moleste con eso.

Tantas cosas había en mi cabeza que apenas si comí, me bañe y en este momento me estoy desahogando en mi diario antes de hacer mi tarea…

Bueno no tengo muchos ánimos de ir a la nueva calle mañana, pero me comprometí con hacerlo y cumpliré.

Otro problema es el hecho que donde estudio los rumores que corren más rápido que los carros de la Copa Nascar, tengo que decirles a Ino y Tenten de mis intenciones o se molestaran, pero tal vez me ayuden si les digo la verdad. "Y una o dos manos no me vendrían mal"

Ojala cuando vuelva a escribir no esté tan frustrada o confundida como hoy… En fin, me toca hacer mis tareas antes de dormir, buenas noches


	4. Un mensaje y una Disculpa

Cuando cometemos un error y nos arrepentimos tratamos de hacer algo para solucionarlo, pero en la mayoría de los casos pedimos perdón o disculpa por haber cometido aquella falta en primer lugar, buscando de alguna forma con esa palabra enmendar el daño, o al menos que la persona afectada por nuestra culpa no se moleste

Y esa palabra es usada por el 100 % de la población en algún momento de su vida, pero solo el 40 % de las veces en que la usan es sincero, pues las demás solo son palabras vacías para no tener problemas

"Y allí esta, mi frase melancólica del día… al menos no estoy tan triste como ayer, me siento algo confundida… feliz por haber arreglado lo de ayer pero igual confundida por lo que paso hoy"

El día es jueves 16 de octubre y son las 10: 00 pm

Ayer después de varios años volví a soñar, hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba… "imagino que el hecho que mi vida antes era vacía ayudaba" solo que este sueño era más como un mensaje. Si no les molesta se los relatare:

Estaba caminando por la ciudad, volví a ser una pequeña de unos 4 años y estaba al lado de mi madre, de hecho ella me sostenía la mano y siempre que volteaba a verla me sonreía… "Sabía que era un sueño porque ella ya no estaba, por lo que quería verla lo más que disponía" intente copiar esa sonrisa, pero aun no podía

Luego de algunos pasos, atravesamos un pequeño parte con varios juegos para niños pequeños. Yo en ese momento perdí el control de mi cuerpo y me dirigí a ellos, jugaba en algunos y le pedía ayuda a mi madre para los que no me podía subir o necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda… "infantil o no… sueño o no… volvía a compartir con mi madre y estaba feliz"

En un momento me aleje de los Juegos y camine un poco por los arboles cercanos, me detuve al ver en el piso una bellota y retome mi camino luego vi una ardilla y me acerque a ella

** Que linda… ven pequeña quieres una bellota ** – me acerque para darle alimento pero ella me rasguño con sus pequeñas patas. Solté unas lágrimas y molestas iba a darle una patada pero una voz me detuvo

** Hinata espera ** – Era mi madre que venía preocupada, saco de su bolso un poco de agua y lavo mi mano – ** Que paso hija, ya todo estará bien no llores **

** No lo está, esa tonta ardilla me ataco y solo quería darle alimento ** - Molesta iba a lanzarle una piedra que tenia al lado de mi pie pero mi madre me calmo

** Hija tú la asustaste, mira con detalle a la ardilla ** – no entendí lo que dijo hasta que obedecí y allí pude notar que tenía una herida en su pata y parecía ser hecha por un golpe reciente. "no me ataco por maldad, de seguro un humano la ataco y me tenía miedo"

** Lo siento yo… no lo sabía ** – Baje la mirada avergonzada, mi madre me la subió y me dio la bellota que por el ataque se me había caído

** No importa, mira si vas con calma y le enseñas la comida primero no te va a tener miedo ** – La obedecí, camine a paso lento con la bellota en frente, ella con algo de temor se acerco a mi olfateo y la agarro con sus manos.

"Un comportamiento normal… hasta allí"… pero luego avanzo un poco y lamio con cuidado la zona de mi mano que previamente había rasguñado, una vez termino con eso se retiro a un agujero en un árbol, donde supongo que es su hogar

** no sabía que las ardillas les gustara lamer a los humanos ** – pregunte con inocencia, pero mi madre me dedico la más tierna de sus únicas sonrisas y me dijo

** Normalmente no lo hacen, pero ella te pedía perdón ** – yo la mire confundida y continuo – ** Los animales tienen su propio idioma, su manera de expresarme y esa ardilla a su manera te pedía perdón por haberte atacado… se dio cuenta que no eres mala persona y te juzgo mal **

** Mama, las ardillas pueden hacer eso ¿? **

** no solo las ardillas cualquier ser viviente lo puede hacer, cuando comenten un error y se arrepienten te pedirán perdón, los humanos normalmente le llamamos a eso una disculpa **

** No entiendo, porque se disculparía ella tenía todo el derecho, a su manera me vio como una amenaza ** – volví a preguntar, ella miro como tratando de buscar palabras para explicarme pero luego sonrió y contesto

** Hija mía te gustaría jugar nuestro juego favorito ** – me respondió con una pregunta yo emocionada y saltando le conteste

** Si, claro mami siempre estoy dispuesta a jugar ese juego ** - respondí feliz

** Bien recuerda siempre estas palabras *Una misma historia puede contarse de mil maneras* ** – Tal vez quieran que explique en qué consiste nuestro juego:

Ella para enseñarme las cosas más importantes de la vida me dice una frase como esa, yo debo adivinar lo que significa y obtengo un premio según el tiempo que me tome descubrirlo. Pero cuando estaba pensando en el significado todo el lugar comenzó a tornarse de blanco en especial mi madre… comprendí que eso era el final de mi sueño… pero quería que durara un poco mas y la llame

** Espera, no te vayas tan pronto… por favor Mama no me dejes sola… déjame almenos darte mi respuesta ** – intente acercarme a ella pero se desvanecía a cada paso que yo daba. Cuando estaba cerca de llegar salte para tomar su mano pero la atravesé y en ese momento…

** Mama No te vayas ** – Desperté diciendo o mejor dicho gritando eso. Mire un reloj que tenia sobre un escritorio y vi que la hora eran la 1 de la madrugada

Luego de mi extraño sueño no podía dormir, me levante y acerque a la ventana de mi cuarto. Cuando llegue la abrí y mire el cielo, tratando de comprender el porqué de mi extraño sueño

** Madre acaso estabas tratando de decirme algo, o fue una pequeña laguna en mis recuerdos y había olvidado aquel incidente- **suspire**- y esta vez no te pude dar respuesta ** – Mire el cielo por un rato mas como hasta las 3 am y me fui a la cama.

Para la mañana estaba algo cansada y mi alarma no me despertó. Pero mi molesta hermana si

** Despierta Hinata ¡! ** – me grito al oído y me quito la almeada

** Hanabi pero que rayos te pasa ** – respondí de mala gana

** Ya es tarde y no debes faltar a tus clases, levántate y ve a desayunar. Luego debes de correr porque Neji ya se fue ** – esto me afectaría si no fuera porque la gélida mirada de mi primo me molesta.

Mi hermana salió del cuarto y luego de unos segundos note un pequeño detalle. Si Neji ya se había ido que tan tarde era… mire mi reloj y comprendí que si era muy tarde y tenía un compromiso previo verme con Naruto en el nuevo camino.

Rápidamente me bañe, cepille y arregle. Tome mi mochila y salí corriendo, olvidando por completo el desayuno

Corrí por una zona que no conocía, bastantes aparatos tecnológicos, tiendas de computación y electrodomésticos que no había visto. Luego de caminar siguiendo las instrucciones que Naruto me había dado… "Antes de molestarse conmigo"… llegue al lugar al que se supone debíamos encontrarnos  
No lo vi… y me entristecí

** Bien hecho Hinata, llegue tarde y lo plante ** – quisiera haber dicho eso en voz baja o dejarlo en mis pensamientos. Pues mis palabras fueron escuchadas por alguien que estaba a mi espalda con una risa peculiar

** Plantar a quien, eres florista jejeje no lo sabía ** – al principio me asuste pero reconocí la voz y voltee, efectivamente era Naruto con su típica sonrisa y su gesto de rascarse la cabeza. Tenía un helado que según veo apenas se lo había comprado… blanco seguramente de vainilla… "Mi sabor favorito y llevo años sin comer helado"

** Naruto… lo siento si esperaste mucho ** – finalice con la cabeza baja avergonzada… "Como si no fuera suficiente con lo de ayer ahora esto"

** De que estás hablando. Si yo llegue hace solo unos minutos jejeje me volví a quedar dormido ** - bueno al menos eso ayuda a que nadie llegara tarde

** Ya veo que suerte, yo también me quede dormida hoy ** – le comente para seguir la corriente pero él me miro muy seriamente, trate de cambiar de tema rápido para evitar una situación incómoda – ** por cierto porque tantas tiendas de aparatos electrónicos **

** Ahh eso, esto podría decir que es el camino futurista… por aquí están las mejores tiendas de Electrónica de toda la ciudad y muchas personas de por aquí son aficionados y otros hasta profesionales en tecnología y robótica… conforme a caminemos y si tenemos suerte veras un robot de algún inventor **

Mire asombrada a todos los lugares y luego por accidente quede fija mirando su helado cosa que él no paso por alto

** Ten toma ** – me ofreció el helado y me apene… "no sabía que lo había notado" – ** Es de vainilla espero que te guste ** – si me gusta pero no es eso abusar de la confianza

** si me gusta pero… no te molestes y cómelo ** – le dije apenada

** A ti te gusta este sabor, porque a mí no, lo compre para variar un poco pero no me gusto prefiero el chocolate ** – volvió a insistir y me coloco el helado en mi mano, yo le agradecí y comencé a comerlo. Mi pena duro poco, al degustar el helado me sentí de nuevo como cuando era niña, alegre y contenta sin preocupaciones… "claro está sin poder sonreír fuera de la máscara o sonrisa disfrazada que tengo"

Comenzamos a caminar y por un golpe de suerte logramos ver a un Ingeniero que construyo una pequeña mano Robótica muy parecida a la un hombre humano. Mi mayor sorpresa fue ver que Naruto lo conocía

** Eyy Sasorí como estas ** – comento alegre y nos acercamos a donde estaba

** Naruto… cuando tiempo, muy bien y tu ** – Pelirrojo, alto de unos veintitantos, y con un extraño guante – ** Mira mi nueva creación, la Ciber-mano ** – abrió y cerró la misma mano que tenía el guante y la mano robot lo copio al mismo tiempo en cada movimiento… "ese guante es una especie de control"

** Esta increíble, oye te quiero presentar a una amiga su nombre es Hinata Hyuga ** – me acerco a él, pero me dejo muy cerca de la mano robot

** Es un placer conocer a una amiga de Naruto, mas aun si es una hermosa joven ** – inclino su mano a manera de saludo pero estaba lejos de la mía, solo que la Mano robot quedo justo enfrente y comprendí que ellos dos querían que yo la tocara, lo hice y salude a la mano como si fuera Sasori – ** Mi nombre es Sasori, pero muchos me llaman el escorpión Rojo **

** Mucho gusto ** – luego despego su mano de mi y se dirigió a Naruto

** Oye Naruto, pronto tendré listo mi primera marioneta robótica, cuando la tenga daré un espectáculo si gustas estas invitado, al igual que tu "Amiga" ** – el obvio doble sentido de esas palabras me sonrojo pero Naruto parece que no le afecto o simplemente no lo entendió

** Esta bien Sasori con gusto, bueno ya tenemos que irnos se hace tarde para estudiar ** – cerro el puño y lo extendió, Sasori le respondió de la misma forma y chocaron puños luego se acerco a mí se quito el guante y tomo mi mano para besarla

** Conocerla fue un verdadero placer señorita ** – me apene y despedí; luego de eso retomamos nuestro camino.

Nadie dijo nada por un rato luego Naruto se detuvo y sentó en una banca con la mirada seria. Sin mirarme a los ojos me dijo

** Hinata discúlpame por lo de ayer ** – no entendí y no lo interrumpí – ** no fue tu culpa que nos regañaran fue mía… yo hice la pregunta sobre la máscara del Sensei y yo fui quien te causo problemas. Me moleste mucho conmigo por eso, no quería causarte más problemas por eso te pedí que te concentraras en clase **

Escuche bien, se disculpo por aquello que yo creí era mi culpa, ahora la culpa se la lleva el y parece arrepentido. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue colocarle una mano en el hombro y decir

** No importa, no fue tan grave y pudimos reírnos un rato, sabes no estoy molesta… por el contrario me alegra saber que no estás molesto conmigo ** – levanto la mirada confundido y me respondió

** Porque habría de estar molesto contigo ** – pregunto directamente y mirándome fijamente a los ojos… "claro que aquello me puso muy nerviosa"

** Pues… yo creí… que era mi culpa… y como… me dijiste aquello… supuse que… estabas molesto **

** no puedo creer que tu pensaste que era tu culpa… jejeje y yo pensé que era mía, creo que eso pasa cuando hacemos suposiciones sin conocer la otra versión de una historia… en fin… si me perdonas verdad ** – finalizo con algo nervioso esperando mi respuesta

Esa frase que dijo me recordó a la última cosa que dijo mi madre en el sueño ** *Una misma historia puede contarse de mil maneras* ** y finamente comprendí su significado… no hay que dar un veredicto sin tener todas las versiones. "ojala mi madre estuviera conmigo… o por lo menos que estuviera en el sueño me pregunto que hubiéramos hecho, siempre hacíamos algo lindo cada vez que contestaba una pregunta de nuestro juego"

** Claro Naruto, sin rencores ** – comente muy tranquila, lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que no había desayunado y me rugió el estomago

** Vaya una fiera anda suelta jejeje ** – aunque lo dijo en broma yo me apene mucho – ** Por suerte hay un buen puesto de comida por aquí cerca, ven te invito algo de comer ** – Iba a negarme pero tomo mi mano y me guio hasta el lugar, pidió un platillo para mí y no tuve otra opción más que comer

Un buen plato de ensalada con frutas y miel fresca con un rico jugo natural de melón, al parecer era el especial para desayuno del día. Luego de comer le agradecí la comida y retomamos camino, pero antes de llegar el sujeto mi mano deteniéndonos nuevamente y mirándome serio me dijo

** Hinata he estado pensando ** – Bueno yo imagine 1001 respuestas parecidas a: que soy muy linda, le gusto, quiere que vayamos juntos a algún lado… cualquiera menos esta – ** Me agrada tener alguien con quien caminar por las mañanas, pero no deberíamos volver a sentarnos juntos **

** porque lo dices que tiene de malo **

** Tu eres una estudiante de honor y yo un chico causa problemas… ya una vez pasaste por eso y no quiero que se repita, todos los que están junto a mi tienen problemas por eso sería mejor que no sentarnos junto ok… además veo que soy mala influencia para ti ** –

No entiendo… al parecer le preocupo, pero eso sonó en mil maneras distintas un completo insulto para el mismo.

** Yo…bueno…yo ** – quería contestarle que no estaba de acuerdo, pero de mi boca no salía nada coherente. Ya que en parte pensé que tenía razón, pero en otra parte no me importa tener uno o dos problemas… ayer pude reír cosa que es muy rara en mí. "Juro que no ce porque lo dije… pero" mi cuerpo no obedeció mis órdenes y respondió sin mi permiso – ** está bien, al llegar cada quien a su lugar ** Me sonrió a manera de agradecimiento y soltó mi mano. Luego me dijo

** A por cierto si te gusta el Rameen mañana no desayunes… una de las cosas de mi Camino favorito es que queda pasando por mi puesto de Rameen Ichiraku el dueño es un viejo muy agradable llamado Teuchi y no solo sirven Rameen… pero es lo único que como en ese lugar ** – Acaso… eso es una invitación a desayunar… algo así como una cita

** Yo… si… me gusta el Rameen… está bien mañana… no desayunare ** – Tonta timidez… pero bueno así soy, con mis virtudes y mis defectos

Después de eso seguimos nuestro camino, al llegar escuche unos pequeños rumores sobre Naruto y algunos sobre mí… "Un día ¡! Solo les tomo un día comenzar, bola de chismosos que no tienen vida propia"… bueno al cruzar las puertas del salón éramos dos desconocidos, yo me fui al puesto al lado de Ino y Naruto al SUYO

Para finales de Clases tanto Ino como Tenten me interceptaron, ambos con un rostro algo serio… "Se enteraron por boca de otros, ahora me van a dar un sermón de la importancia de confiar en tus mejores amigas"

** Hinata, sobre ayer… ** – se que el momento de silencio que hacía era apropósito para incomodarme y lo estaba logrando – ** te pido por favor que el sábado te quedes en mi casa y me expliques lo que dieron los profesores ** – finalizo con una carita de perro regañado… o la del Gato con botas

** Esta bien no veo problema Ino… para eso las amigas ** – Como quisiera detener el tiempo para no haber dicho eso ultimo, pues la cara de Tente aumento

** Si Ino las amiga son para *Confiar en ellas y que te ayuden en tus problemas* ** – Mereces un premio al Sarcasmo del Año por esa frase querida amiga – ** Oigan se me ocurre una idea, porque no las acompaño y en la noche vemos películas… ya saben como una pijamada **

Yo asentí con la cabeza y mi rubia y jovial amiga saltando felizmente por escuchar eso… "ya imagino que buscara la manera de introducir alcohol en lo que tomaremos este sábado"

Me acompañaron un rato, hasta que fue el momento de sepáranos. Al llegar a mi hogar subí a mi cuarto y me estampe con pesadez en la cama, con mi cara en la almohada

** Un día… se enteraron en solo un día… el sábado será un día muy pesado para mi ** – me quede así un rato, hasta que me quite el uniforme para bañarme y cambiarme. Luego baje para la cena y finalmente a hacer mis deberes

Antes de escribir en mi diario volví a la ventana, la abrí y suspirando mirando al cielo dije – ** No se si eso fue un recuerdo que olvide o un mensaje madre, pero muchas gracias. Es una gran lección que siempre tendré en cuenta… te quiero **

Luego de eso, me instale a copiar todo lo que paso en este día. Y a prepararme para la *cita* o desayuno con Naruto mañana. "Me pregunto porque será su camino favorito… tal vez por la comida o habrá algo mas"


	5. Suposición

A veces pensamos tanto las cosas que las confundimos… otras no las pensamos lo suficiente y algunas noticias nos llegan de sorpresa; un ejemplo de lo ultimo seria el embarazo joven…

En fin, ya sea que pensemos mucho o poco el punto es que a veces tenemos ideas erróneas, comúnmente les decimos suposiciones, ya con el paso del tiempo verificamos si son reales o falsas. Aunque la mayoría de las veces siempre deseamos que sean falsas

"momento, no vallan a creer que yo estoy… de hecho aun conservo mi castidad, solo era un ejemplo. En fin, esa fue mi frase melancólica que ya se me está haciendo tradicional"

Bueno antes que Nada: El día de hoy es viernes 17 de octubre, son las 10 de la noche

Si se preguntan porque dije esto… bueno eso tiene que ver con algunas cosas que vi el día de hoy y que gracias a eso he llegado a una suposición que espero y ruego a Kami-sama sea mentira, porque de lo contrario mis ideales de formar una relación con Naruto tienen una gran dificultad. A pesar de que hoy sentí que logre un gran avance

Para explicar con detalle eso, comenzare por la mañana:

Me levante como de costumbre estirando mi cuerpo, para alistarme. Luego de eso me coloque frente al espejo del baño a mostrar mi sonrisa falsa "la que pocos sabían que era falsa". Baje para ir con mi *amada* familia para saludarlos mientras desayunaban

** Buenos días ** – dije a manera de saludo, haciendo una señal con la mano

** Si como sea, que hay para el desayuno muero de hambre ** – esa frase de niña mimada fue de mi hermana, quien más se parece a un angelito del demonio

** Apresúrate a desayunar o llegaras tarde ** – no se confundan, ya como dije antes mi padre solo se preocupa por que se mantenga la alta reputación de nuestra familia… "si es que a esto se le puede llamar familia"

** Iras conmigo o sola ** – me dieron ganas de rezar en agradecimiento por oír palabras salir de la boca del Monje silencioso... ups... Quise decir, del cubito de hielo que es mi primo Neji

** Me iré sola, pero gracias por preguntar ** – bueno no tengo planeado ir sola, solo que no quiero que me molesten – ** Ya me tengo que ir, los veo en la noche ** – tal y como esperaba nadie dijo ni pregunto nada… "qué clase de familia tengo" suspire y me fui al lugar donde tenía que encontrarme con Naruto.

Un cruce de dos vías llegue y espere, por suerte no fue mucho el tiempo porque Naruto venía de camino solo que parecía muy cansado y al llegar bostezo

**Buenos días Hinata ** – decía con voz medio adormilada

** Bu...enos… días… Naruto ** – me sigo sintiendo mal ante el hecho que no pueda hablar claramente cerca de él - ** Luces cansado **

** Ah, eso… pues, etto -** se llevo la mano detras de la cabeza algo nervioso - ** me apena decirlo pero me quede hasta tarde jugando en mi Play Station 3 ** – en verdad parecía algo apenado, tenía las mejillas rojas pero la sonrisa despreocupada que mostraba me indico que no arrepentía mucho que digamos… De igual manera es la primera vez que lo veo así… se ve tierno

** Naruto…bueno… no es…por ser entrometida… pero, no…deberías hacer esas cosas… hasta el fin de semana ** – lo que dije, fue más por un consejo que una reprimenda y espero que lo haya visto así para que no se moleste conmigo

** jejeje creo que tienes razón, tomare en cuenta tu consejo… bueno vámonos ** – me ofreció su mano y con algo de pena acepte

Al llegar al puesto que Naruto me había hablado entro muy deprisa, dijo muy emocionado casi igual a Lee cuando habla de sus tonterías sobre la Flama de la Juventud

** Viejo Teuchi, Ayane-nechan buenos días ** – Ambos mencionados que trabajan en el establecimiento voltearon con una sonrisa y respondieron

** Buenos días Naruto, lo de siempre cierto ** – El mayor pregunto algo curioso viendo que aun estábamos tomados de las manos y Naruto solo afirmo - ** Y que hay de ti, linda jovencita que desea comer **

** Yo… uno de puerco mediano por favor ** – El solo atino a responder un *en seguida salen* y marcho a la cocina, la joven pero adulta castaña nos miraba fijamente, el soltó mi mano y nos fuimos a sentar a la Barra entonces pregunto.

** Vaya Naruto que rápido creces, quien lo diría el pequeño que venia aquí casi siempre ahora tiene una Cita ** – Ella parece haberlo dicho con toda la mejor de las intenciones… "Al parecer le tiene cariño a Naruto" solo que El tenia una cara de denotaba total confusión

** Ayane-nechan que es una Cita ** – Bueno eso me dejo en claro dos cosas: (1) Naruto le gusta usar los sufijos de cariño para referirse a Hermana, tal vez la quiera simbólicamente como una… (2) O es medio despistado "por no decir retardado" ó completamente inocente acerca de cómo son las relaciones entre dos personas.

La castaña se cayó al piso, al igual que muchas personas de lugar "incluso algunos que estaban en mesas"

** Naruto dime por el amor de Dios que eso fue en broma ** – El negó con la cabeza y ella se golpeo la frente con la palma abierta - ** Te lo voy a explicar… una Cita es cuando invitas a una persona del sexo opuesto que te agrada, para hacer alguna cosa ya sea: Ir al cine, a comer, pasear… en fin. Entendiste **

** Ne-chan que lista eres ** – Todos en el lugar volvieron a caer y algunos estamparon su rostro contra la mesa – ** Bueno según eso que acabas de explicarme, si estoy en una cita con Hinata. Porque la pregunta **

** Solo curiosidad, acaso es tu novia ** – Yo me sonroje y escuche a algunas personas decir cosas como  
*Apuesto que ni sabe lo que es una novia  
*Ninguna persona puede ser tan estúpida… acepto la apuesta

** Ne-chan Hinata es una amiga y compañera en donde estudiamos, pero no es mi novia ** – Bueno por lo menos sabe lo que es una novia… aunque eso que dijo me bajo los ánimos. Ella parecía que quería preguntar algunas cosas más pero el Señor Teuchi llego con 5 platos e Rameen

** Aquí lo tienen, disfrútenlo ** – Yo quede atónita viendo a Naruto comer 4 platos grandes de Rameen tan tranquilamente, comencé a comer sin perder esa mirada de sorpresa por eso "con razón es su camino favorito tiene la comida que más le gusta"

** Bien estuvo delicioso, gracias viejo Teuchi ** – Termino de comer, al igual que yo. Aunque solo le agradecí levemente. Pero antes de irnos el hablo con Naruto

** Oye antes de que se me olvide, necesito que vengas hoy en la noche habrá trabajo y será necesaria tu ayuda ** – eso sonó como si Naruto fuera un empleado del lugar… bueno una persona puede tener un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero escuche que su padrino es una escritor de novelas exitoso "aunque sus novelas son solo cosas para pervertidos" no veo razón alguna por la que tenga que trabajar

** Esta bien Viejo, hasta la noche… Adiós Ayane-nechan ** – nos retiramos del lugar, pero quede con la duda y decidí preguntarle

** Naruto tu trabajas allí ¿? **

** Si los fines de semana y algunas veces los días de semana, es para ganar algo de dinero extra ** – Cuando me hablo del dinero parecía incomodo, algo así como si no quisiera entrar en detalles con el tema

** Ya veo… bueno que interesante ** – seguimos caminando y vi otra de las razones por la cual Naruto disfruta tanto este camino. Un cine que a pesar de ser concurrido no tiene tanta gente. Cuando llegamos el me pidió que viéramos un momento las películas en cartelera

** Genial, pronto saldrá The Avengers, Piratas del Caribe 4; Jack y Jill Jejeje todas esas las quiero ver ** – en verdad me agrada verlo de esa manera, parecía un niño alegre y emocionado luego me miro fijamente a los ojos, yo como de costumbre me puse nerviosa – ** Alguna que te guste Hinata **

Por lo general si veo alguna película es con mis amigas Ino y Tenten, casi siempre de romance "aunque esas cosas me parecen algo cursis" cuando la verdad prefiero las películas de terror y comedia

** Yo pues… me gustaría… ver Jack y Jill… también… El juego del Miedo 6… y Resident Evil 4 ** – El me miro de forma más intensa pero a la vez curioso

** Quien diría que te gustarían las películas de Terror jejeje bueno que te parece si un día de estos vemos Resident Evil antes de que la saquen del cine ** – eso me alegro, técnicamente me está pidiendo una cita  
Pero sabiendo que no conocía lo que la palabra significa no me puedo dar muchos aires de esperanza, aun así no deja de ser una buena oportunidad

** Si eso…me gustaría ** – luego retomamos camino, pero llegamos a un Jardín de niños con un bonito parque, vi varios pequeños jugar alegremente… de nuevo deje volar mi imaginación pensando en cómo sería tener un hijo pequeño cuidándolo

Un pequeño que jugaba con un balón se salió de los terrenos del parque y corriendo se cayó, el comenzó a llorar y sin pesarlo Naruto se fue hasta el lugar lo levanto y le hacía varios tipos de caras y gestos chistosos que lograron hacerlo reír y calmarlo. Luego le devolvió el balón y el niño se despidió de Naruto y volvió al parque… "Veo que el será un buen padre"

** Hinata entremos un momento por favor necesito ver a alguien ** – Yo afirme con un gesto y entramos, llegamos a un salón con varios pequeños que de tan solo ver a Naruto se lanzaron encima suyo

** Naruto… hola ** – gritaron emocionados varios de los pequeños y lo derribaron, varios le saltaban encima y otros le hablaban emocionados "dije que se como un buen padre, pero eso va mas allá de mis expectativas"

El atendió a cada uno de los niños, me presento algunos y jugamos por unos minutos luego de una segunda puerta en el salón entro una mujer que por apariencia denotaba no mayor de 22 años. Pelo verde y ojos color Naranja con una bandeja llena de jugos y bocadillos

** Ya volví, hora de merendar niños ** – todos se alejaron de nosotros y fueron por su comida, se sentaron en sus mesas y la señorita se acerco a nosotros con una enorme sonrisa "acaso soy la única que no puede sonreír de verdad" – ** A pasado tiempo Naruto como estas **

** Hola fu-chan, si más o menos pero estuve algo ocupado jejeje ** – Ya veo así que se conocen… serán amigos o algo mas – ** Te presento a una amiga** -Tras decir eso me acerco a la joven mujer - **Ella ****Hinata hyuga -** Luego me miro señalandola - **Ella es Fu una buena amiga mia **

** Es un placer Hinata ** – me extendió la mano y nos saludamos – ** Que agradable conocer amigos de mi Naruto, pensé que era una persona que andaba siempre solo ** – Varias veces paso y se repitió esas palabras *mi Naruto* por mi cabeza

** Nau-cha (Naru-chan) ** – mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una bebe rubia, cabello corto para atrás de ojos azul es muy sonriente, que por su estatura no se veía mayor de dos años venia caminando aunque a paso lento "tal vez no lleva mucho tiempo de caminar" cerca de nosotros extendió sus brazos muy feliz. Naruto rápidamente fue hasta ella y al cargo dándole un gran abrazo seguido de un beso en la frente – ** como etash (estas) **

Que linda se veía y escuchaba a la niñita. Naruto la cargaba y le sonreía con mucho cariño

** Yue-chan mi pequeña como estas ** – Fue eso, lo que más me alarmo *mi* acaso era su hija… bueno el color de cabello y ojos eran los mismos, a primera vista se nota que ambos se quieren mucho

** ien tu Nau-cha (Bien y tu Naru-chan) ** – Hija o no esa niña era un amor, oírla hablar tan feliz; luego me miro intensamente con sus ojos azules y también me sonrió – ** Nau-cha quen esh (quien es) ella, esh linda ** – Naruto me acerco a la niña – ** ola mucho gushto (gusto) yo Yue y tu?**

** Hola Yue, mi nombre es Hinata ** – le di la mano y ella agarro con uno de mis dedos y me saludo – ** que edad tienes ** – tenía mucha curiosidad pero también sentí mucho afecto por la rubia

** Yo uno ** – luego ella se acerco a mí con las manos abiertas – ** cagame (cárgame) ** – Naruto me la dio y yo la sostuve en mis brazos donde ella me abrazo con mucho cariño

** Que increíble no es así Naruto. Mi hija nunca es tan apegada a alguien que recién conoce ** – Fu se acerco a Naruto y ambos miraban asombrados el hecho que me pidiera un abrazo – ** es una chica especial, o al menos eso creo ** – aunque lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja

Volví a quedarme con aquella frase en mi cabeza *Mi hija*

** Ya lo creo, bueno ya comieron los niños que sigue ** – contesto Naruto

** Hina-cha (Hina-chan) conocesh a Nau-cha (Naru-chan) ** – las palabras de la pequeña, me desviaron de la conversación de Naruto y Fu

** Si estudiamos en la misma escuela Yue ** – ella aplaudía feliz, y luego bostezo. Me voltee para darle a la pequeña a su madre pero ni ella ni Naruto estaban. Luego ella jalo un poco mi cabello para llamar mi atención – ** que ocurre Yue **

** Poque (porque) Hina-cha no sonie (sonríe) ** – yo quede extrañada por esas palabras, si estaba sonriendo pero era mi sonrisa falsa "o acaso ella se dio cuenta que es de mentira"

** Pero Yue si estoy sonriendo ** – le conteste. Luego ella puso una cara un poco molesta

** Mentia (mentira) Yue no te ve ei (reír), poque (porque) Hina eshta tishte ** – No me lo podía creer, una pequeña de 1 año se dio cuenta que mi sonrisa era falsa. Iba a buscar una escusa pero Naruto y Fu regresaron con varias bolsas de dormir para los niños, los cuales rápidamente se acostaron y durmieron

** Hinata, lamento si te dejamos sola pero Fu me pidió ayuda para buscar donde dormirán los pequeños si hora de la siesta, ven permíteme a Yue ** – Naruto se disculpo y Yue alzo los brazos para que la cargara, yo aun estaba atónita por lo que dijo la pequeña rubia – ** Como te portaste pequeña **

** Yue she poto ien Nau-cha (Yue se porto bien Naru-chan) ** – El volvió a sonreírse a moverla para que se durmiera – ** Nau-cha Yue no quiere domir (dormir) yo… Ahhh (bostezo) ** – no deja de parecerme adorable esa niña

** Mejor dámela Naruto, ya sabes cómo se pone Yue no se va a dormir en tus brazos porque tratara de quedarse despierta y hablar contigo ** – naruto obedeció a Fu y le dio a la pequeña en sus brazos. Luego miro su reloj y se alarmo

** Vaya como vuelva el tiempo, ya debemos irnos a estudiar ** – yo revise mi teléfono y efectivamente no quedaba mucho tiempo – ** Adiós Fu nos veremos pronto Yue-chan ** – le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña rubia y se dio la vuelta

** adiosh (adiós) Nau-cha Hina-cha vuelvan ponto pofavo (pronto por favor) ** – se despidió con la mano

** Esta bien Yue-chan pronto volveré y que me dices de ti Hinata ** – me miro al igual que la rubia

** yo también Yue nos veremos pronto ** – ella sonrió y nos dijo a ambos

** Yue eshta (esta) feliz y hacen onita (bonita) pareja ** – Yo me sonroje "porque todos tenían que decirnos eso" y creo que Naruto también

Luego de eso nos fuimos y caminamos un poco rápido

** Gracias por acompañarme Hinata, es por esas tres cosas que este es mi camino favorito La comida, el cine y la pequeña Yue ** – me doy cuenta que quiere mucho a esa niña, pero me preocupa que mis sospechas sean ciertas

** No me agradezcas Naruto… yo disfrute mucho la comida… me agrada Yue y el cine tiene… películas que… me gustaría ver ** – lo ultimo lo dije solo para ver si Naruto recordaba que me había pedido una Cita… no mejor no llamarla así

** Bueno porque no las vemos, ya te dije que te invito al cine a ver Resident Evil 4 pero este fin de semana tengo algo que hacer te parece el próximo sábado ** – no solo lo recordada si no hasta fijo fecha, cosa que me alegro mucho

** Yo… si me parece…bien el otro…sábado vamos al cine ** – luego de eso tenía las intensas ganas de preguntarle si Yue era su hija… pero mi timidez no me dejo

** Bueno los tres caminos que faltan son un poco más normales que los otros jejeje (rascándose la cabeza) pero creo que te gustaran ** – solo afirme con la cabeza y luego él con un rostro muy pensativo me dijo – ** por cierto te queda muy bien **

** Bien ¿? ** – pregunte sin entender

** la manera en que Yue te nombro: Hina-chan. Te queda muy bien ** – es verdad, no lo había pensado pero nunca en la vida me han llamado con el sufijo Chan

** Muchas gracias Naruto ** – pero Naru-chan a pesar de que es lindo, no creo que le quede bien… creo que sería mejor con el otro sufijo el Kun

** Te puedo decir así… no espera creo que no tenemos tanta confianza… mejor Hinata-chan igual te queda bien, no tan lindo pero con más confianza te podre decir Hina-chan ** – me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por su análisis: bueno no es por mal pero tiene razón, apenas hace una semana que comenzamos a hablar no debería haber tanta confianza – ** Me das permiso de llamarse Hinata-chan **

** Yo… bueno…si… y tu… me das…permiso… de llamarte… Naruto-kun ** – finalice con las mejillas completamente rojas por la mirada de suplica que me estaba dando

** Esta bien, además creo que me queda bien jejeje ** – luego de reír un poco, se detuvo viéndome fijamente – ** Hinata-chan estas bien, tu cara esta toda roja deberíamos ir a la enfermería apenas lleguemos ** – no era mi culpa solo estaba sonrojada

Y cuando Naruto acerco su rostro y coloco su mano en mi frente mi sonrojo aumento aun más. Pero con algo de valor logre articular una respuesta

** Estoy…bien… solo es por el sol… hace algo de calor… Naruto-kun ** – retiro su mano de mi frente y me compro una bebida fría para refrescarme, mientras caminábamos yo la bebía agradecida de que fuera tan atento conmigo

Pero nada es eterno, a penas llegamos al salón. Cada quien tomo caminos diferentes como si fuéramos dos desconocidos. Yo me senté con Ino y Naruto a su esquina. Cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el almuerzo Naruto se coloco audífonos y salió a un rumbo desconocido yo me fui con Ino y Tenten junto con los demás a comer

Una vez en la mesa, nuestro grupo: Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru y yo. Estábamos comiendo cuando el vago hablo

** Se acerca la temporada de deportes que problemático será inscribirse a un equipo, jugar y sudar todo el día ** – ya por la frase *problemático* adivinaron que fue Shikamaru quien dijo eso

** Para ti todo es problemático Shika-vago, a mi no me molestan los deportes y me encanta el baloncesto ** – Esa fue Tenten, no es sorprender que le gusten los deportes por eso asiste a un Gimnasio, aunque al principio creí que se inscribió allí por el Cubito de hielo de mi primo

** Yo por mi parte prefiero el Futbol, nadie puede pasar una vez que soy portero ** – lo crean o no eso vino de Chouji y es verdad, es un gran portero

** Con un buen poder de ataque y una buena defensa seremos campeones del torneo estatal ** – hay esta Shino con otro de su sabias frases – ** Un buen trabajo de equipo como las abejas cuando construyen un panal ** – porque será que siempre haya la manera de relacionar sus entrañas palabras con algún tipo de insecto

** Tú y tus insectos Shino, pero no se preocupen que conmigo como delantero nuestra victoria está asegurada… pero lo bueno de los equipos son las porristas ** – Dijo Kiba, haciendo una cara de Hentai al imaginar al equipo de porristas animándolo

** Pervertido Inuzuka, sigue así y espantaras a todas antes de inscribirse al equipo ** – Jajaja que gracioso ver a Kiba ser regañado por Sakura – ** Además si ganan es porque Sasuke es su capitán ** - que molesto es escuchar a Sakura hablar de Sasuke, como si él le prestara atención. Además que es tan callado como Neji… su única frase "o al menos lo único que escuche decir" es *Hmp*

** Oigan ya paren de hablar de deportes, yo seré una de las porristas y eso me incomoda Kiba ** – le reprocho Ino – ** además lo mas importante es que en 2 semanas será la fiesta de Halowen y como tenemos permitido llevar a un invitado podre asistir con mi novio **

** No seas problemática Ino, faltan dos semanas y ya estás haciendo planes. Yo dije lo de los equipos porque será la semana que viene que problemático ** – por Kami. Acaso le pagan para que diga Problemático a cada rato

** es mejor ser precavidos, acaso tu ya tienes con quien ir Shikamaru ** – Esos dos son como el agua y el aceite, se llevan bien pero pareciera que no pueden estar juntos

** No tengo, es problemático todo eso de invitar y hacer planes **

** Entonces iras solo Shika-vago eso no es un poco triste ** – Si yo fuera mala persona, me burlaría de Tenten porque ella no irá con nadie a menos que Neji la invite y ese milagro no ocurrirá

** Iré con unos amigos, si ellos encuentras pareja voy solo. Como ya dije es problemático todo eso **

** Ahora que lo mencionas, Hinata tienes alguien con quien ir me gustaría ir contigo ** – Me invito Kiba, pero es mi amigo y si acaso tiene intenciones de ser mas no me gustaría darle esperanzas

** Creo… que sería…mejor si…vamos todos… en grupo… como amigos ** – ese fue mi intento de respuesta pero creo que logre dar a entender el mensaje

** Esta bien Hinata ** – Aunque no me gusta ver a la gente triste, no quiero ser más que una amiga con Kiba

** Eso me recuerda Hinata son ciertos los rumores que se han escuchado desde ayer ** – Cuando Sakura dijo eso me atragante con la comida, por suerte Tente me dio agua para poder tragar

** De que hablas Sakura ** – pregunte muy nerviosa; que mal, ya había dicho que los rumores corren rápido, pero había olvidado que Sakura es una chismosa de primera categoría

** Dicen muchas personas que tu RINNNNNN (ruido de campana) vaya termino el almuerzo, bueno será para otro día vámonos, que Asuma-sensei llega muy temprano ** – Literalmente fui salvada por la campana

Luego de eso, todo fue normal. Al llegar a mi casa la típica reacción de mi *familia*: Neji con una mirada, mi padre con un frio saludo y mi malcriada hermana tratándome sin respeto. En fin, luego de cenar y hacer mis deberes escribí todo esto

Bueno como al principio hable de suposiciones, aquí está a la que llegue: Yue bien podría ser la hija de Naruto… a pesar de ser un encanto, me intriga pensar en eso. Un joven con una hija no me agradaría pensar de Naruto como un padre joven

Por otro lado hoy avance bastante con él, ya me llama de una forma que denota cariño y tenemos otra cita para el siguiente sábado.

Un día de estos debo averiguar la verdad sobre si es o no el padre de Yue… pero bueno eso es todo por hoy, ya mañana tengo que sobrevivir a mis amigas en la pijamada. Buenas noches


	6. Dudas

Buenas a todos los que leen este Fan fic. Lamento la tardanza pero algunas cosas me evitan el colocarlos tan seguido como me gustaria, en fin los dejo con el nuevo capitulo

* * *

En la vida uno nunca puede estar 100 % seguro de algo… o a veces decimos que estamos pero en el fondo todos los seres humanos sentimos una incertidumbre… una que nos come por dentro. La llamamos duda

Y es aquella sensación que nos provoca noches de insomnio, dolores de cabeza… y bueno muchas cosas mas

El jugo de la verdad… es una referencia para algún tipo de bebida, la cual obliga a quien lo bebe a decir la verdad… al menos desde su punto de vista… como sea… el punto es que lo bebes y dices lo que piensas

"lamento que mi frase actual parezca sacada del diccionario… es solo que no me encuentro muy bien que digamos"  
Ya imaginaran que según lo que dije lo que me pasa… ps si. En este mismo instante siento enormes dudas. Creo yo que es algo común… mucha gente se siente así alguna vez… y es una de las cosas más estresantes de mi vida.

Casi lo olvido… el día es Domingo 19 de octubre y son las 9 pm

Bueno tal vez se pregunten dos cosas: Porque ayer no escribí y que paso con mi pijamada…

Bueno ayer no podía porque estaba en casa de Ino además no tenia ánimos y no es que ahora los tenga... pero tal vez escribiendo me calme y pueda pensar. Con respecto a la pijamada… permítanme relatar lo que paso desde que Salí de mi casa… aclarando que antes desayune ni me esforcé por hablar con el intento de familia que tengo

Sábado:

Estaba caminando a casa de Ino… ya que era un día común vestía una blusa morada, pantalón y zapatos de tacón bajo "en lo personal no me gustan lo de tacón alto" con un bolso donde tenía los cuadernos – al llegar a casa de Ino me dispuse a tocar el timbre nerviosa - "que sea lo que Kami quiera" . Tal como esperaba ella salió en pijama y bostezando

Por si no lo había dicho los días libres mi amiga Ino es medio perezosa – "tal vez por eso se a veces se lleva bien con Shikamaru"

** Hinata… amiga gracias ven pasa ** – Entre en la casa y me hablamos de algunas cosas unos minutos. Paso alrededor de una hora cuando Tenten llego

** Hola me extrañaron ** – Nos saludamos y reímos un poco. Luego fuimos al cuarto de Ino

Y… como describirlo… estaba lleno de poster de artistas masculinos famosos y según ella sexys… algunos peluches en la cama… y un cuadro de que su novio Sai había hecho para ella. Nos quedamos en la cama aproveche para dejar en el piso mi bolso y Tenten realizo una pregunta que de seguro tenía cuando llego

** Ino que haces en pijama… sé que es una pijamada pero por Kami al menos usa ropa normal ** – se quejo un poco pero Ino le saco la lengua y respondió

** Mmmm (con la legua afuera) es mi casa y es un día libre… si no fuera por mi papa estaría sin ropa ** – Yo reí hasta que dijo sin ropa - "Creo que ella no tiene nada de pena… tal vez falto eso el día que nació"

** Ayyy Ino porque dices cosas tan raras… como que andar sin ropa… loca pervertida ** – se volvió a quejar aunque tenía una sonrisa – "creo que lo dijo en juego… cuando será el día que yo pueda volver a sonreí" – cuando pensé en eso mis ánimos bajaron – "si es posible que pudieran estar más abajo"

Pero creo que ellas me ignoraron porque Ino se llevo las manos a la camisa y se quito algunos botones de la parte superior… los primeros dos para ser exactos

** Que pasa Ten… acaso te molesta ver a una mujer sin ropa… vaya no sabía que tenias inclinaciones jajajaja… pero ya que somos buenas amigas avísame y me quito la camisa jajaja ** – comento Ino a punto de morir de la risa – "Nunca creí que mi amiga tenten… tuviera esos gustos"

Aunque se enojo y sonrojo mucho. Gritando dijo

** YO NO SOY LESVIANAAA ** – Respiro un poco y continuo - ** Adelante desnúdate si te da la gana me da igual, yo estoy enamorada de un hombre y saben perfectamente quien es ** – Medio reí al ver la reacción de Tenten y con algo de confianza pude decir

** Cierto… te gusta el Cubito de Hielo… ups digo mi primo ** – Ambas voltearon a verme y en un segundo Ino estallo en carcajada

** JAJAJAJAJA Cubito de Hielo, le queda muy bien ** – Se agarro el estomago, olvidándose de quitar la camisa mientras que Tenten me lanzo una mirada tan seria – "si las miradas mataran… creo que no estaría escribiendo hoy"

** Hinata como puedes hablar de esa manera de tu primo, Neji no es así… retráctate ** – me amenazo, pero aun seguía con ganas de decir la otra descripción de mi primo

** Si me disculpo Neji no es un cubito de hielo ** – Tenten sonrió e Ino se deprimió por cortar su risa, pero yo continúe - ** Es un monje que ha hecho un solemne voto de silencio ** – Dije y para aumentar el realismo, hable con un dedo levantado y los ojos cerrados

De nuevo Ino estallo en risa

** OH por Kami ese esta mejor… un día le diré así… Que tal la vida del monje Neji. Que ideas Hinata… sigue así y me dará un dolor de estomago **– Reía a mares y se sostuvo el estomago con las manos

De nuevo Tenten me arrojo una mirada acecina y busco la forma de dar por terminado el tema de Neji

** Vaya Hinata, quien lo diría que te tiene así de alegre que hasta dices chistes ** – Esa frase tiene otro doble sentido – "lo hace apropósito que cruel" – Simplemente que quieren escuchar… que soy la novia de Naruto –"ojala pero no" – que ando de buen humor – "algo pero no tanto porque dentro de poco tocaremos ese tema" – porque no puede ser clara y decir las cosas directamente

** Déjala en paz Ten… y no cambies el tema… que estábamos hablando si tienes o no inclinaciones ** – Le debo un gracias a Ino, por el rápido cambio de tema

** Ya te dije que no soy lesbiana ** – Al principio no entendí porque pero una picara sonrisa adorno el rostro de Ino, hasta que hablo mientras se quitaba el resto de los botones de la camisa del pijama

** Bien entonces pongámoslo aprueba… me quedare sin camisa mientras estudiamos… pero para evitar que me manosees usare sostén ** – Se quito la camisa, luego se levanto y trajo un cuaderno, lápiz y borra. Yo saque un cuaderno de mi bolso y comenzamos a estudiar en una mesa que Ino tenía en su cuarto

Lo primero fue matemáticas… eran dos temas el primero eran ecuaciones de segundo grado… y fue difícil explicarle eso  
** Bien… si usamos la formula de X1 y X2… que resultados obtenemos Ino ** – Pregunte y estuvo callada unos segundos… con la mirada de yo entiendo dame un momento

** Creo que son 12 y 20 ** – le sonreí tímidamente – "pues ninguno era correcto"

** Mal Ino, recuerda sumar y restar, además creo que no elevaste al cuadrado ** – comento un poco fastidiada tenten – "me pregunto si estará incomoda de tener a Ino en sostén"

**Ino… esto… tienes que sumar aquí (señalando una parte del cuaderno) y restar aquí (señalando otro lugar) los resultados so ** – La cara que tenia me dio a entender que si comprendió eso… hicimos unos ejercicios de tarea para pasar al otro tema

No es por mal… pero fue un poco difícil explicarle trigonometría

** Para hallar este valor hay que emplear ¿? ** – Pregunte algo cansada… ya eran las seis de la tarde y para que conste llegue a casa de Ino a las 10 am

** mmm creo que sería utilizar la tangente cierto ** – Dijo con inocencia – "más bien fingiendo… ya entenderán porque"

** No Ino esa no ** – se quejo Tenten - ** Se debe usar la formula de Seno ** – Comento y ambas vimos otra picara sonrisa de Ino

** No será que tu quieres usar un Seno, jajajaja calma ** – Dijo eso para calmar a Tenten porque se le iba encima para golpearla - ** Se que era la del Seno, en la segunda del Coseno solo quería jugar un poco **

Suspire resignada y pasamos a otra materia, historia… lo bueno fue que no tardo tanto en comprender. Me sorprendió lo rápido que entendió Biología y ya para las 10 pm habíamos terminado – "por suerte ese día no toco Lenguaje… habría tardado una eternidad en explicarle eso"

** Ahhh estoy agotada… mucho estudio ** – se tiro pesadamente a la cama y estiro un poco

** Quien te manda a faltar ese día… solo por ver a tu novio… que problemática ** – Reí un poco con eso que dijo – "de seguro Shikamaru estornudo en ese momento" –

** Oye problemática es frase de Shikamaru… no se la robes ** – Me pareció raro ver a Ino defendiéndolo – "uno pensaría con eso que le gusta" – mientras que Tenten decidió vengarse de Ino

** Ohm te molesta que me robe la frase de Shika-vago… porque te gusta… salen en secreto… que mal ** lo dijo con toda la intensión de molestar a Ino lo cual consiguió

** A mí me gusta quien me da la gana… además el y yo solo somos amigos… y la creo que le gusta es a ti… ya que siempre le llamas Shika-vago ** ¬– Bravo… más leña al fuego

** A mí me gusta Neji… le dijo vago porque es un vago y no ce molesta… o si le molesta es demasiado vago para quejarse ** – antes de que esas dos se entren a golpes decidí intervenir

** Basta ¡! Siguen hablando y me dan pie para pensar que ambas les gusta Shikamaru así que fin del tema ** – las tres "porque me incluyo" quedamos sorprendidas con lo que dije – "De donde saque yo el valor para hablar así… o para haber dicho aquel chiste de Neji… creo que estar con Naruto si me ayuda… eso significa que estoy mejorando" – Pensé con alegría

Unos minutos de silencio se formaron en la habitación… hasta que Ino rompió la tensión

** Tienes razón… bueno fin del estudio ahora a ver películas… Ten enciende la Video yo me voy a hacer palomitas de maíz ** – Se levanto pero Tenten rápidamente la detuvo - ** Que pasa **

** vas a salir así… aun llevas sostén sin camisa… loca ** – Bajo la mirada y se rio un poco, volvió a ponerse la camisa del pijama – "creo que no lo había dicho era una Pijama amarillo estampado con varios dibujos"

Mientras tanto yo me fui a bañar y me coloque mi propio pijama – uno blanco estampado con flores. Luego Tenten se fue a bañar solo que su pijama parecía de pelea... plateado con estrellas ninja negras estampadas

** Aquí están, palomitas, bocadillos y debidas… hoy amanecemos ** – no mentía… estaba literalmente cargada hasta los dientes – "bueno eso es exagerar pero si tenía muchas cosas" –

Comida chatarra, una botella de una bebida rosada, hielo palomitas y bocadillos – "Ino hace las cosas de manera algo exagerada"

Bueno como ya era de esperarse de mis amigas… las películas que escogieron eran románticas… las pude convencer de ver la saga Crepúsculo y solo la vieron para babear por el protagonista y los demás chicos sin camisa…. Accedí a ver Mas allá del cielo… no por el protagonista como mis amigas si no porque la historia me gusto – "será posible que desde el cielo nuestros seres queridos pueden comunicarse con nosotros" –

Pensé en mi madre deseando que descanse en paz, ya que en parte aun creo que mi sueño de la otra vez era más un mensaje de su parte.

Mientras veíamos las películas comíamos, charlábamos pero por sobre todo bebíamos… no lo sabía al principio – "Que inocente de mi parte" – Pero el alcohol es el más sofisticado y efectivo jugo de la verdad… en ese estado… la gente no piensa pues sus pensamientos no llegan al cerebro…porque salen por la boca

** Hip (hipo característico del estado de ebriedad) Ay qué película más cursi… esos sujetos de seguro son puro físico y nada de cerebro… Hip ** – comente algo mareada

** Hip ohm vamos Hinata… a poco no te gustaría tener a unos de esos en tu cama como Kami lo trajo al mundo (desnudo) y hacerle todo tipo de cosas… hip porque a mi si ** – comento Tenten… curiosamente Ino fue la menos afectada

** Creo que es normal que toda muer fantasee con algún actor… no te avergüences de eso Hinata **

** Hip A mi no… odio a esos muñequitos de torta y me parece… hip… estúpido que todas las mujeres babeen por ellos… además ya estoy enamorada… y si hay alguna persona que quiera en mi cama para hacer lo que yo quiera es a él ** – comente totalmente libre… producto del alcohol

** Cierto… yo vine a preguntar… Hinata que le ves a Naruto… es un…hip… un… bueno es muchas cosas… antisocial, busca problemas, una persona de malas notas, que le viste… o será que tienes la… hip… típica atracción de una chica por un rebelde que… ** – la interrumpí molesta y con la sangre hirviendo, sumándole que debería tener las mejillas rojas… pero no por timidez

** CALLATE… hip… no digas nada de Naruto… tú no sabes cómo es el en verdad… ** – ahora fue mi turno de ser interrumpida

** Y a caso tu si lo sabes… solo llevas una semana de conocerlo... tal vez sea buena persona… pero es un antisocial de primera… no te conviene andar con el ** – de no ser porque yo aun estando… etto… como decirlo… bueno… ebria… soy pacifica me habría lanzado de la molestia que tenía en ese momento

** Mira quien lo dice… te enamoraste de un mudo… una persona que mira con odio a casi todo el mundo… Neji será buena persona pero es un imbécil que dice a lo mucho tres palabras al año y tu una tonta por fijarte en ese cubito de hielo ** – dije molesta Ino intervino para separarnos con un refresco para cada una

** mejor beban esto y cálmense o se van a terminar matando… somos amigas recuerden eso ** – ambas aceptamos de mala gana y por raro que parezca Ino era la más seria del grupo – "será que el Alcohol la obliga a actuar así… que curioso"

Al rato logramos calmarnos… dejamos de beber y el Aire acondicionado del Cuarto de Ino ayudo bastante

** Tenten… yo… ** – Bueno el volver a tartamudear es un buen signo de que estoy bien - ** Quiero disculparme por todo, no quería llamarte así ** – Me disculpe muy avergonzada – "aunque parte de mi no se arrepiente, después de todo ella ofendió a un amigo mío… el cual yo quiero mucho"

** Hinata ** – me dijo y abrazo - ** Yo también lo siento solo lo dije bajo efectos de alcohol pero por favor entiéndeme, eres como mi hermana pequeña y tengo miedo, quiero saber qué clase de persona es en la que te has fijado no por mal si no porque yo te quiero y me preocupo por ti ** – casi al borde de la lagrimas para ambas… yo le respondí el abrazo y estuvimos calladas un rato

No es sano pelear con una persona con la que has compartido de prácticamente toda la vida

** Esta bien… yo entiendo… y agradezco tu preocupación… pero entiéndeme tu… Naruto es una buena persona, no ce porque actúa así en clases… pero fuera de ellas es tan diferente… es por eso que yo… bueno yo **- me detuve algo apenada pero Ino no me permitió continuar

** A esa parte quería llegar yo… Tú que Hinata… que sientes por Naruto ** – Pregunto ella con mucha seriedad  
Yo me apene y respondí con toda sinceridad

** Me agrada porque somos amigos… es mi modelo a seguir porque a pesar de lo que ha sufrido es sonriente y creo que feliz… en el poco tiempo que hemos compartido me eh sentido tan feliz que yo lo a… ** – no pude terminar de hablar porque fui interrumpida

** No puedes decir eso… tu misma has dicho que no llevan mucho tiempo de conocerse… no puedes hablar de amor Hinata… mejor ve pensando que sientes realmente de una vez ** – con la misma seriedad Ino me cayo, haciéndome reflexionar

** Estoy de acuerdo… date un poco más de tiempo y podrás hablar de amor Hinata… y cuéntanos como es el fuera de clases ** – pregunto con curiosidad Tenten

** Yo…bueno…el…etto… ** – Volví a ser interrumpida – Y esas palabras que dijo son las que me tienen con un gran dolor de cabeza

** Hinata tu eres una persona de carácter fuerte… pero de corazón frágil y debes tener las cosas claras. Piensa detenidamente: Sientes amistad, porque conoces un lado suyo que ninguna otra persona sabe; respeto, porque es tu modelo a seguir; o amor porque lo ves como una persona con la quieres estar. O una ilusión que tienes porque no negare que Naruto es atractivo ** – Tomo unos segundos y continuo - ** Si no tienes eso en claro, terminaras lastimada de una forma u otra, te lo dijo por tu bien ** – Hubo un momento de silencian que Tenten rompió

** Vaya que eso me sorprendió Ino fue muy profundo, bueno Hinata creo que sobra si yo digo algo, pero si quieres intentar algo con Naruto te doy mi apoyo **

** Ino… tu… como sabes… todo eso… acaso te has enamorado ** – pregunte casi con lagrimas en mis ojos

** Hinata que pregunta es esa, claro que está enamorada de Sai ** – Antes que dijera otra palabra Ino la interrumpió

** Te equivocas no amo a Sai ** – las dos nos sorprendimos por eso y la dejamos continuar - ** El y yo a duras penas compartimos y salimos, nos gustamos y toda la cosa. Pero el poco tiempo que llevamos justo no es suficiente como para decir que estoy enamorada, esto es para las dos: Tengan en cuenta que hay una gran diferencia entre amor e ilusión **

** Yo…yo… Lo pensare Ino ** – Luego de eso ya eran las 3 am y nos fuimos a dormir – "o ellas porque yo pensé en eso… y no pude conciliar el sueño"

Me levante como a las 10 am Tenten y yo nos fuimos. Al llegar a mi casa me fui directo a la cama… anduve allí todo el día, tarde y noche. Apenas me levante para comer e ir al baño. No dejaba de pasar por mi cabeza esas palabras… más importante… no dejo de tratar de encontrar una respuesta a eso

** Que siento yo por Naruto: Amistad, respeto, amor o ilusión… es tan difícil ** – repetí eso en voz baja casi todo el día… Ya marcada la noche estaba estresada coloque mi cabeza en la almohada y grite

** Hubiera sido mejor no saber eso ¡!... prefería cuando era ignorante ¡! ** – agradezco que la almohada evitara que el grito fuera escuchado… me voltee para mirar al techo. Mira el reloj y vi que eran las 9 pm

Decidí escribir lo que paso… tal vez así pueda encontrar la respuesta… es molesto tener eso en mi cabeza – "si ya de por si el tema de Naruto es delicado por la pequeña Yue con el tema de si es o no su padre… ahora debo pensar otra cosa"


End file.
